winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Zerachielle
Archives 1 ---- There. Archived neatly. --Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 15:14, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Thank you very much. Why do we archive it anyways? --Zerachielle 15:15, December 31, 2010 (UTC) PopPixie Happy New Year's Eve to you, too. As for PopPixie, how is it "based" on the Winx Club? --Zerachielle 15:21, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Who said it was about you? And do you really know me? How can you tell when I'm being myself and not pretending to be something else? --Zerachielle 15:27, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Then how do you know that Kikurukina and Zerachielle are not the same person then. I'm just as nice here as I am on Winx-Fairies. --Zerachielle 15:39, December 31, 2010 (UTC) UI'm not saying that Kikurina and Zerachielle aren't the same person; I believe you that you're Kiku, but as Kiku you don't use mean language on Winx-Fairies as you're using here... You have to manage others and take care of their opinions in teamwork! --FlamePhoenix~Rock the Universe! 15:45, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Do you actually read Winx-Fairies? --Zerachielle 15:49, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Because They get so long, it takes a while to load. I have seven at the moment, and another one pending. --Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 15:20, December 31, 2010 (UTC) And here's a question: Why, if you think we're so unreliable and messed up, do you stay? Not meaning to make you mad, I'm simply curious. That being said, after that post you made on WF, no one wants to stay, not even me. --Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 15:30, December 31, 2010 (UTC) It's fixable, if you do it with the right people. My reviews on Fanfiction.net are brutal but I never say that it's impossible to fix. Now, how the author reacts to the review is a completely different story. --Zerachielle 15:35, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Well, how are we going to get the right people now? Thanks to you, every Winx Club fan is going to avoid us like the plague. --Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 15:40, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Winx Writers Anonymous. --Zerachielle 15:42, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me? And even if we do manage to get some people, there's going to be like no one here to help them with editing and whatnot because everyone is LEAVING. And, you know what, at this point, I'm kinda sorry I asked you to come back. Our whole community has been dissolved in one afternoon/morning.--Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 15:55, December 31, 2010 (UTC) I've only known you for about 21 hours. And I already think you're trouble. --BloomPurple11-Fire Arrow 16:00, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Smaller is better. It gives you less trouble trying to sustain quality. Think of it as an overhaul of the system. Start small, start slowly. Start with the main character profiles and deal with all those kinks. The RAI overhaul had started anyways. --Zerachielle 16:00, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Don't you care? Don't you know what you've done?--BloomPurple11-Fire Arrow 16:01, December 31, 2010 (UTC) We're already too large for us to handle. On average, there was only three or four of us trying to get ahead in Google and maintain the wiki. We needed more users to help us maintain and add info. Now, that's pretty much impossible. And thank you. --Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 16:03, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Well, why do we have all these incomplete pages? --Zerachielle 16:04, December 31, 2010 (UTC) WE? Who said YOU could edit?--BloomPurple11-Fire Arrow 16:05, December 31, 2010 (UTC) We have incomplete pages because we don't know everything, and we were HOPING some people would come in. Now, like I said, (I've read some comments made on your post) no one is going to help us anymore. You know what? Why don't you just take over? --Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 16:08, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Try deleting all the pages you can't complete, improving the wiki and I'll post a retraction. Good bye. I have to go cook a feast. --Zerachielle 16:12, December 31, 2010 (UTC) How is that improving the wiki? It's not. --Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 16:13, December 31, 2010 (UTC) How many pages do you have right now that are simply empty or have one sentence? It will lessen the workload. You can recreate the pages that you had deleted in the future. --Zerachielle 23:07, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Well, we're merging some, deleting others. And protecting all of them. --Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 02:12, January 1, 2011 (UTC) BloomPurple11 Winx-Fairies is small, boring and unorganized. How does that feel to you?--BloomPurple11-Fire Arrow 15:43, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Prove it. I'll take your comments into consideration in the next Winx-Fairies redesign. Better yet, post your comments here for Phoebe to read: How can we make Winx-Fairies better? I'm sure she would appreciate them. --Zerachielle 15:49, December 31, 2010 (UTC) There's nothing to do on it. NOTHING. And I don't have a blog account. Nor do I want to have one.--BloomPurple11-Fire Arrow 15:57, December 31, 2010 (UTC) I'm sure I told this to FlamePhoenix already: You can leave comments anonymously. --Zerachielle 16:01, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'm not FlamePhoenix, am I? And I don't want to comment.--BloomPurple11-Fire Arrow 16:04, December 31, 2010 (UTC) There has to be another way Isn't there another way we can improve the wiki without deleting a massive amount of pages? --Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 16:17, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Look, we're working our tails off trying to improve. Can you please post a retraction?--Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 19:37, December 31, 2010 (UTC) And what would I retract exactly? --Zerachielle 23:11, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Never mind. Just leave us alone and let us do our jobs. --Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 02:01, January 1, 2011 (UTC) I said never mind, didn't I? --Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 03:48, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Okay, no retraction. --Zerachielle 03:56, January 1, 2011 (UTC) You're starting to confuse me. I thought you wouldn't retract after just one day. That was what was implied in the message you left on my page. --Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 03:58, January 1, 2011 (UTC) What was this "I don't think she's going to post a retraction" bit then? I can see other people's talk pages as well. I got the impression that you thought that I was going to post it just because you started protecting all these pages and editing them after what you saw on Winx-Fairies. From the sounds of it, now that you've said, "Never mind," you sound like you don't want a retraction. --Zerachielle 04:01, January 1, 2011 (UTC) No, I didn't think that. I do want a retraction. It just kind of hurt a bit seeing all those things people wrote. --Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 04:02, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Whose side are you on exactly? I have BloomPurple11 and her sister writing pages full of cyberbully and harrassement towards me and you just ignore it? Suddenly you're hurt by what I wrote on Winx-Fairies as well as the reactions of the readers? What were you expecting? Did you want me to lie and say that it's all peaches and cream at this place? --Zerachielle 04:10, January 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm on no one's side. And no, I didn't expect you to lie, but you make it sound as if we're a bunch of lawless writers trying to get the wrong facts and plagiarize people's work. And if it makes you feel better, I'll have a word with BP and her sister. --Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 04:33, January 1, 2011 (UTC)